


The Right Place, The Right Time

by dustaundonut



Category: Persona 4
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Oneshot, Sickfic, i love them, sorry these 2 r like my otp, they might be kinda ooc at times tho cus this is old
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-27
Updated: 2020-02-27
Packaged: 2021-02-28 05:01:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,736
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22928404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dustaundonut/pseuds/dustaundonut
Summary: Rise takes care of her crush, Naoto, after she managed to get herself sick for her work. This might be as good a time as any, right?
Relationships: Kujikawa Rise/Shirogane Naoto
Comments: 2
Kudos: 45





	The Right Place, The Right Time

Anytime Naoto Shirogane had mentioned a new case being put on her plate, Rise ¨Risette¨ Kujikawa couldn't help but feel a spark of worry for the detective. 

Anyone who was close to Naoto Shirogane knew that the female was a workaholic. However, Naoto would take it to extremes most of the time—Which was the exact reason why the idol was worried. Rise knew that her friend didn't take health into account as much as she should, which had caused the detective to do some... questionable things in the past. 

A good example would be that time the both had gone out to eat, together with the rest of the Investigation Team. Naoto, having begrudgingly been dragged along, had been so tired that she had fallen asleep immediately after they'd ordered their food. Rise had been the first one to notice, as the then shorter female had leaned against the idol's shoulder, completely unconscious. 

Despite the worry about her friend's wellbeing, the memory didn't fail to make her smile. 

To the Idol, Naoto felt like something... more than a friend. Hearing the blue-haired girl laugh just felt so good. Those moments where her serious and boy-ish façade disappeared... It was enough to make Rise's heart flutter. 

The more the detective and the idol spent time together, the bigger the latter's crush on the former grew. 

Even though crush was a big word, Rise didn't think too much of it. It was the perfect word to describe Naoto to the idol anyway, and it wasn't limited to only Rise's opinion as well. 

Pagina-einde

The events that transpired had led the two up to this moment. Due to Naoto's persistence, the detective ended up being caught in the rain that poured over Inaba, solely for her work. The next day, Naoto had woken up with a cold, but she felt like she had to work on that case, whether she liked it or not. Fortunately, Rise, who had expected something like this to happen, had called up on Shirogane. After hearing the sore voice on the other end of the phone, Kujikawa had gone over to the detective's house without hesitation. The idol arrived right before the other was about to leave, luckily, and forced the girl to call in sick. 

¨Rise-san, I appreciate your concern, but... isn't this a bit excessive?¨, Naoto said from underneath layers of blankets. The sick female's protests hadn't stopped the cheerful girl from taking care of her, even after she'd promised not to go out for the day. Though, the layers of coverage Naoto had gotten probably wasn't good for her health. The opposite, in fact, seeing as it would only make her temperature rise. Maybe. 

¨Shush, Naoto-kun! You shouldn't be talking,¨ Rise replied, placing a finger against the recipient's lips. She watched her friend part her mouth slightly, before promptly shutting it again. It brought a gentle smile to her face. 

Rise walked over to the door, and turned around. ¨You should go sleep, okay? Call me if you need anything,¨ she said, being answered with a hesitant nod. Rise smiled once more, before leaving the Detective Prince's room. 

Pagina-einde

An hour or more later, Rise went back to check on her crush. The Lovers peered through the door, and she felt her heart skip a beat for one moment. 

Naoto was fast asleep on her futon. It wasn't that special, and the idol knew it. However, that didn't stop her from finding this incredibly, to say, cute. The detective just looked so... peaceful. 

Rise didn't know how long she'd stood there, but once she caught herself daydreaming of the girl before her, she couldn't help but blush. It was rare for someone like her to hold someone to her heart so dearly... But yet, she didn't mind. 

Right she wanted to return to the living room, noises of stirring could be heard from underneath the blankets.  
¨...Rise-san?¨, a hoarse voice said softly. The idol smiled at the sight.  
¨I'm here,¨ she answered, sitting down at the edge of the futon. To say the Fortune's condition had gotten better would be an understatement—she looked so much better than before. She had probably gotten ill because of being overworked. Poor Naoto. 

She ruffled a hand through the detective's hair, only to be answered by Naoto gently placing her hand on Rise's. It was apparent that the girl was still half-asleep. The idol didn't know how to react, so she just let this go on for a moment. It wasn't as if she didn't enjoy the affection, so why should she let this moment end prematurely? 

However, as sudden as the moment came, it ended. The girl's eyes widened for a split second, before sitting up and letting go of the other's hand.  
¨Ah, m-my apologies, Rise-san,¨ she blurted out. Her hand instinctively reached out for the blue detective hat that usually sat on her head, before realising it was on her nightstand. Rise giggled at the sight.  
¨Aww, don't be so embarrassed, Naoto-kun!¨, she teased, making the other girl even tenser. 

¨P-Please don't make this even worse than it already is...¨ Naoto begged, diverting her eyes away from the idol's.  
¨Sorry,¨ she said in response, though her apology didn't sound genuine in the slightest. Suddenly, an idea popped into her head. This might be a good time as any, right?  
¨Here, I'll make it up to you.¨ She placed her hands delicately on the other's, causing Naoto to turn towards her. They gazed into each other's eyes for a second, before the ace detective spoke once more. ¨...W-What do you mean?¨ 

Rise leaned forward, getting closer to Naoto. A mischievous smile appeared on the idol's face.  
¨C'mon, you're a detective, right? I know you can figure it out,¨ she teased, feeling the girl's breath and temperature radiate against her skin. 

¨I..¨ Naoto paused for a moment, feeling her face flushing even more. ¨I don't know what you're—¨ 

Before the Fortune could even finish her sentence, the Lovers's lips were placed firmly against her's. 

If Naoto's face wasn't red enough before, it surely was now. Out of sheer surprise, she was frozen in place. It had taken a moment for Rise to pull away, but she could still feel the effects of the kiss linger. 

The Lover, once back in her original position, looked at the flustered mess she left behind. The simple look on Naoto's red face was enough to satisfy her wishes. A giggle escaped her mouth. 

¨R-R-Rise-san..!¨ the flustered girl stuttered. When her lower lip started trembling, Rise spoke, knowing that the conversation would end nowhere otherwise.  
¨What is it, Naoto-kun? Didn't you like it?¨ she asked with a teasing undertone. She frowned, which seemed to have gotten the other's attention. 

¨Huh? I-- I never said anything like that!¨ Naoto answered, before realising her slip-up around a second later. ¨A-Anyway, whether I enjoyed it or not isn't important at this moment! What truly matters is your mo-motive! Why on earth would you do something like that!?¨ 

Despite the obvious frustration and obliviousness the sleuth was expressing, Rise couldn't help but laugh. ¨Isn't it obvious, silly?¨ she said, smiling. 

¨I did it 'cause I love you.¨ 

A small silence lingered. 

¨...Is that so...?¨ Naoto mumbled softly. She placed her index finger against her chin in thought. Suddenly, her eyes widened and an even deeper red painted her face, as if she only just realised what these words meant. ¨W-W-Wait. Are—Are you serious?¨ 

¨Of course I am! Why would I ever lie about something like this?¨ Rise snapped back. Even if she wanted to, she was unable to hide the smile on her face. 

¨...I-It wouldn't be too uncharacteristic of you to do so, but... If this is the truth, then,¨ Naoto closed her eyes and sighed, before continuing once more. 

¨I... The feeling is mutual, Rise-san.¨ 

Upon those words, Rise beamed. The idol felt relieved. It was as if the entire world had been lifted from her shoulders. ¨Really?¨ 

It took a moment for the sleuth to respond. ¨...Y-Yes. I've been meaning to tell you, but...¨ Before she could finish her sentence, Naoto shook her head and turned towards Rise. ¨Never mind, instead, I should thank you,¨ she continued, a smile creeping up on her face. ¨If it wasn't for what you did earlier, I would've never told you. Most likely.¨ 

¨It's no prob'!¨ Rise replied. ¨So, y'know... This means we're dating, right?¨ she asked, to be answered by a confirmation from Naoto. 

¨I suppose so, but... We shouldn't go announcing this to the public,¨ she spoke. ¨It could have an impact on both of our careers, and perhaps even outside of that...¨ 

Rise thought for a moment. Her crush—no, girlfriend, was right. The general public wasn't too accepting of queer people, especially in Japan, where same-sex marriage wasn't even legal. The backlash they would both receive from the general public would be quite a burden as well, but... 

¨But we can still tell Yu and the others, right?¨ she tilted her head slightly, though a part of her knew the answer to that question already. 

¨Of course. You know they'd be accepting of anything we'd do, even if it was first degree murder,¨ the detective joked, causing the idol to let out a giggle. 

Rise leaned closer to the girl, practically laying next to her. ¨You're right, but you probably shouldn't kill someone, Na-otto.¨ 

Naoto shot her a quizzical look. ¨Na... Otto?¨ Upon saying the words herself, her cheeks became redder, as if understood the meaning behind the pun. ¨Ah... D-Does that mean I have to call you Rise-tsuma?¨ she said, a smile forming on her face. 

¨Ooh, then we'd be like a married couple! I like it!¨ Rise grabbed the end of the blanket and threw it over herself and Naoto, so they would lay next to each other on the futon. She ruffled her hand through the other girl's silky blue hair. 

¨That's good,¨ the detective replied dryly. ¨Hey... Would it be okay for you to stay here?¨ she asked, her grey-ish blue eyes meeting Rise's brown ones. It was clear to see that Naoto was worn out, so Rise wasn't left with a choice than to accept. 

She nodded, placing her arms around the shorter girl. They exchanged ¨I love you¨s before eventually drifting off, knowing they were safe within each other's arms.

**Author's Note:**

> hey gays!! i hope u liked this fic!! the ending is somewhat underwhelming but i did my best
> 
> they might be sorta ooc at some points but i did my best. this fic is honestly like 2 months old and i didnt like it until i finally added some edits to it so i decided to post it!! the naorise tag is sorta dead and honestly i cant wait a month for a sweet naorise fic so i decided to contribute to it myself lol
> 
> anyway!! i have another fic in the process of bein made!! its another p4 one cus i love my children
> 
> oh also!! if u didnt know, ¨otto¨ n ¨tsuma¨ r words for husband and wife respectively!! i honestly thought it would just b cute if i added those cus like. theyre bbs
> 
> dust disappears into the light, only to be seen again after 3 months. goodb ye


End file.
